Evelynn Greenleaf
Evelynn Greenleaf is played by Tanya A. Escobar. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Evelynn Greenleaf (Evelynn meaning bird, life, and hazelnut and referring to its brown color; 'green' representing her aura and 'leaf' her semblance and love of nature) Nicknames: Eve, Leaf, Lynnie Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) Hawk Faunus (great brown wings to fly away from life’s problems) Semblance Botanokinesis/Phytokinesis, the ability to control all plants and plant matter. She can manipulate, summon, and revive plants. She can even give said plants “life”. She gives them “life” by simply shaping them into monster-like creatures that resemble animals (kind of like the grimm, but she calls them “plant monsters”). The plant monsters are under her full control and attack her opponents. She can also turn anyone with any sort of plant in their DNA into a plant monster (e.g. florus), but it takes a lot of energy. Once the ‘victim’ is turned into a plant monster, that person is under her control. Unlike regular plants, controlling people as plant monsters take up more of her energy. She can let people control themselves as monsters if she wants to, but only she can turn them back to normal. She can also summon solid, sharp holographic leaves that she uses to attack her opponents without it draining too much of her aura. Weapon Bronze dagger Skills Evelynn is passionate about protecting the environment. She is practical and resourceful because of it. Weaknesses Daydreams more often than she should and worries about what people think, letting them influence her decisions instead of doing what is best for herself. Most damaging is that she pressures herself to get stronger. Appearance Body Type (w/ weight if known) 115, slightly on the curvy side. Hair One hundred strokes, yet her hair sticks up in bold, coffee-brown curls with no intent of staying down. Eye Color Forest green Other Important details Her face is littered with freckles, a trait shared with her mother. Spending hours upon hours outside, her tan skin is unlikely to ever go pale. Personality Overview Evelynn is not too fond of meeting new people and struggles to open herself up. She will, however, become more outgoing once she grows comfortable around them, and once they prove themselves friendly. Unlike many antisocial people out there, she tries to make an effort to reach out to people (which doesn’t always end well). Quirks She unfolds her wings on instinct when she feels threatened. Whenever she wants to be alone, she flies to the treetops or on top of buildings and just stares into space. Struggling to adapt to Vacuo’s desert environment, she plants grass, trees, and flowers wherever she goes. Voice Not too deep and not too high pitched, but a little more on the high pitch side. A hint of a Spanish accent. Theme(s): Backstory Evelynn was born in Vale and lived on the outskirts of the city, but still within the kingdom. She spent most of her childhood happy with her mother, a hawk Faunus, and her father, a human; living in a small, but cozy house in the forest. Evelynn's father works as a weaponsmith, running his own business. His job doesn’t exactly make him the wealthiest man in the world, but it pays the bills. Her mother is a stay at home mom but earns extra money by selling her best artwork. This, including her father's job, helped them live a comfortable life. Little Evelynn wished to paint beautiful and elegant pictures like her mother (her paintings being very popular among the wealthy), but she has yet to master the stick figures. Evelynn was homeschooled during her childhood. With the help of her father, Evelynn was able to master basic self-defense and combat skills, as well as unlock her aura/semblance at a young age. Besides being taught how to fly, her mother educated her on various subjects, which to Evelynn, was a piece of cake. However, Evelynn struggled to improve her physical strength, but her parents excused that as her just being a child. Evelynn is not exactly a social butterfly, preferring to be by herself. She still had to accompany her parents to do errands in the city, much to her dismay. Her parents always tried to introduce her to others, but that never worked out. Her mother often had to go through teasing and discrimination because she was a Faunus. Both parents having to go through racist remarks about them being an interracial couple. Evelynn was not pleased with this. Evelynn only had one childhood friend named Lilith, who she met thanks to their mothers being good friends. Lilith was but a mystery. Yet, she felt comfortable with Evelynn. Always willing to spend time with her. Evelynn loved to have Lilith's company. No one has ever given this much kindness and acceptance to her, besides her parents. Evelynn and Lilith became really good friends, to the point where Evelynn started to have feelings for her. Evelynn received an invitation to Beacon Academy at the age of 15, when her abilities were discovered (a simple sparring with her father gone wrong). When things were finally looking up, her parents had some “exciting” news of their own. They were moving to Vacuo and they insisted Evelynn go with them. Her father wanted to move his business to Vacuo and her mother thought it would be a good idea for Evelynn to apply to Shade and meet new people. Evelynn had a feeling there were other reasons, but from the looks on their faces, she decided not to ask. The last thing she wanted was to leave the things she loved behind: her home, the forest, Lilith, heck, even the city. Evelynn’s parents wanted her to be close to them and after all that they have done for her, she didn’t have the heart to decline. That meant she would have to leave Lilith behind. The move was unexpected and it happened so fast. She didn’t get to say goodbye to Lilith. Additional Notes -Hates Vacuo with a passion. -She can handle the heat pretty well, so long as she is hydrated. Gallery Evelynn Rinmaru.jpg Evelynn.jpg Evelynn weapon.jpg Evelynn cry.jpg Evelynn Color.png Category:Characters